


Katie, Darling

by blake_is_strange



Series: Pirate AU [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Kate and Victoria and kids and teens, Other, Pirate AU, Prompted by anon on tumblr, just some fluff, no ships or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake_is_strange/pseuds/blake_is_strange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Victoria have grown up together, practically living as sisters. This is just a couplet hings that I thought might've happened before the Pirate AU I'm working on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katie, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from an anon on my tumblr and it sounded really fun so here it is lol. I had planned to take it a different way, but I decided that hinting at Rachel's involvement in the main story would be cool too. I hope you all enjoy this!

It was cold that day, but Nathan had insisted on going outside to play. He wanted to play hide and seek so that he could have another chance to sneak up behind Kate and scare her like he always did. Clouds covered the sun, but it wasn’t gloomy, really. The clouds made the small children more adventurous than anything. Victoria had decided to wear one of her nicer gowns, despite Kate’s advice. Victoria knew that it might get ruined and she was alright with that. That would show father not to buy her dresses that she didn’t like. She had told him that she didn’t want the strange green gown, but he had insisted on it, saying that it would bring out her eyes. 

“Tori,” Nathan’s voice brought her away from her thoughts, making her slightly frustrated. “Kate should be the seeker, shouldn’t she?” He gave Victoria a pleading look, like this was part of his plan to scare her. She just sighed and rolled her eyes at him, wishing that he would leave her out of his plans. Victoria actually liked Kate a little and hated when Nathan made her cry. Kate had a way of making Victoria want to comfort people, and that was not something Victoria normally enjoyed doing. Plus, when Kate cried, she always looked so sad that it made Victoria want to cry, and Victoria never cried. Not since she was little. Mother had told her that it was an awful habit that young ladies should always stray away from. 

“Why don’t you be the seeker?” Victoria asked Nathan, causing him to give her a look of disgust as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Why should I be the seeker?” He asked, shooting Kate a glare. She had her hands folded together as she looked away from him, her eyes trained on her dirty shoe as it kicked up a tiny bit of dirt. She was wearing a gold cross necklace that her mother had given her the day she passed away. Kate hadn’t taken the necklace off since. She wasn’t dressed as nicely as Nathan or Victoria, but she still looked presentable. Victoria had insisted that her father pay to get Kate new clothes since she no longer had anyone else to do so. 

“Because you’re never the seeker and I’m sure that Kate is quite tired of being snuck up on,” Victoria replied, getting Kate to look back at the two of them with a surprised look on her face. Victoria smiled at her a little and Nathan scoffed.

“I can’t believe you’re taking her side over mine,” he sniffed, lifting his chin up so that he looked taller, his nose wrinkled as he spoke. “She’s just a servant’s daughter, after all. She shouldn’t even be playing with us.” Victoria balled her hand into a fist and hit Nathan in the arm. She didn’t even hit him that hard. He gasped, shaking his arm as tears welled up in his eyes. “What was that for?” He asked, his voice shaky. 

“A good gentleman should never speak of a lady in such a way,” Victoria scolded him, walking over to Kate and taking her hand, guiding her over so that her and Nathan were facing each other. “Now, apologize or I’ll tell your mother that you’ve been the worst little lord that ever stepped foot on this earth.” Kate looked nervous, her eyes on the ground as the two girls waited for Nathan’s response.

“She’s not even a lady,” he grumbled, avoiding Kate and Victoria’s gazes. Victoria crossed her arms under her chest and looked down at him. Even though she was the youngest, she was still the second tallest. Kate was only a few inches taller than her, but Victoria still seemed to be the most take charge out of all three of the children. 

“She is a lady and you will be kind to her or else you’ll never find a wife because I’ll tell all the other girls that you’re a horrible gentleman,” Victoria warned, her dark green eyes making Nathan shudder. She had a way of getting that kind of response from people, even at such a young age. 

“Fine,” Nathan groaned, looking up to meet Kate’s soft hazel eyes. “I’m sorry that I said you weren’t a lady.” He looked reluctant, but Kate smiled softly and swept a strand of dirty blond hair out of her face as she spoke.

“It’s alright, Lord Nathan,” she replied, holding out her hand so that he could shake it. Nathan tried hard to hide the small bit of disgust as he shook her hand. The children played for hours after that, only stopping when a servant called them in for tea. 

As the years passed, the three children grew into adolescence, each taking on the roles that had been set for them. Victoria, the only child of the Chase family, began long days of studying and training that would make her into the next ruler of the art world in England. Nathan began his training to become the heir to the Prescott fortune, spending most of his days learning about business and sitting in on meetings that his father conducted with other businessmen and even some world leaders. Kate became Victoria’s lady-in-waiting, staying by her side through most of her days as Victoria became someone that was stubborn enough to challenge even the monarchy and could probably win. 

It was rather late one night as Kate and Victoria finished some preparations for the ball that would be taking place at the Chase’s estate the next day. Victoria’s parents were both away on business and had given Victoria permission to throw a ball to celebrate Kate’s eighteenth birthday. Victoria had taken to treating Kate the way she would treat her own sister if she had one. Though Kate was of a lower status and had little reason to have such a large party thrown in her honor, Victoria wanted Kate to know that she was just as important as anyone else was. If not more so compared to some. 

Kate was looking through her dresses when Victoria came back from speaking with the cook about tomorrows dinner plans. Kate and Victoria had adjoined rooms since she was the young blond’s lady-in-waiting, but her room was far smaller than Victoria’s and was less decorated. Or maybe it was just less extravagant than hers. Kate liked simple things, things that were smooth and calm and didn’t call too much attention. She had two dresses laid out on her bed, her forehead wrinkled as she tried to decide which was best. In that moment, Kate was wearing a plain nightgown, the soft fabric hugging her curves a little. Victoria was wearing something similar, but it was made of silk and showed off how much she had developed physically over the years. Both girls had their long hair down, Victoria’s straight, bright blond hair a bit of a contrast compared to Kate’s wavy dirty blond locks. Kate’s hair was almost like honey, flowing down over the peaks of her shoulders before landing in the valley of her back. 

Victoria cleared her throat, warning Kate of her presence. The slightly taller girl jumped, forcing Victoria to scoff a little at the other girl’s surprise. Kate turned to face Victoria, smiling nervously as she let out a small laugh.

“My apologies, my lady,” she said, folding her hands and looking down at the rug beneath her feet. “I was trying to decide what gown would be best for tomorrow’s gathering, but I can’t decide.” Victoria made her way over to Kate’s bed to get a better look at the dresses Kate had so neatly laid out. Victoria wondered how long Kate had been trying to decide which one would look best or which would be most practical or which would be best for dancing. 

The dresses were both far less expensive than any of the things people would be wearing to the party the next day. One was a pale green, almost minty color that was so pale that most people would mistake it for white or gray. The trim of the dress was silver, but it looked more gray than anything else. The other dress was a dark blue with gold trim, looking more expensive and bold than the dress that laid beside it. Victoria looked the dresses over for a moment before picking up the blue dress and holding it out in front of Kate so that she could envision the slightly older girl in it, taking a long look at Kate as she imagined her dancing around in a flurry of blues and golds. 

“This one will do perfectly,” Victoria finally stated handing the dress over and smiling a little at Kate. “You’ll look beautiful in either, but this one fits the occasion much better.” Kate smiled, holding the dress against her. 

“Thank you, my lady,” she said softly, putting both of the dresses away. Victoria smiled to herself, unable to help the feeling of satisfaction she felt from making Kate look so happy, even if it was for only a moment. 

The next day brought a sense of oddity, the anticipation of the ball filling the Chase estate like water slowly filling a glass. The sun was bright and lazy as it made its way across the sky, giving the girls and the house staff little time to make the final preparations. When night fell, everything was ready and guests began to arrive. Victoria and Kate greeted every one of their guests until the party was in full swing, leaving late arrivals to fend for themselves among the dancing and slightly tipsy nature of almost every person in the house. Kate was one of the only people that had decided against drinking, saying that she wanted to enjoy the party without a haze over her mind. 

Victoria, having given in to the drinks smooth taste and slight burning sensation earlier that night, danced and laughed like she was having the night of her life. Kate stood sheepishly in a corner of the room, sipping tentatively at a glass of water as she watched Victoria dance with Lord Nathan. They both looked so happy, like they had never had so much fun in their lives. Kate smiled to herself, glad to know that they were having a good time. In all honesty, Kate felt out of place among the lords and ladies that danced and sang and wore clothes that cost more money than Kate had ever dreamed of. 

This was a ball to celebrate her birthday, but it almost felt like the party would be just as fun for the guests if she were not there at all. Most of the guests had wished her a happy birthday, but none of them quite knew why the Chase family would throw such a party for one of their servants. Kate had been against the ball from the start, but Victoria had been so insistent that Kate couldn’t seem to convince her that maybe it wouldn’t be such a good idea to throw such a large party for someone who wasn’t even part of her family. Kate let out a sigh, looking down at the freshly waxed tile beneath her feet. 

“Good evening,” a voice said sweetly to her, pulling Kate from her thoughts. When she looked up, Kate saw a girl with long blond hair and hazel eyes, a single blue feather hanging from her left ear. She was dressed a little different from the rest of the guests, her dress a little more risque, but not so much so that it would cause suspicion against her morals. “My name’s Rachel Amber. You must be Kate.” She was smiling to sweetly that it was hard to tell exactly what her intentions were. But Kate, not wanting to judge the strange girl, smiled back and curtsied.

“I am,” she replied, suddenly feeling shy as the girl stepped to stand beside her and watch the guests that were dancing. “Do you know the Chase family?” Kate asked, not wanting to let an awkward silence start. 

“I’m a friend of Nathan’s,” she replied, crossing her arms under her chest and watching as the people on the dance floor swirled around in a haze of colors and laughter. “Lady Victoria invited me along because Nathan wouldn’t stop whining about how it wasn’t fair that he wasn’t allowed to bring any friends to the party.” 

“I’m surprised he came at all,” Kate replied softly, looking down into her glass of water. “Him and I aren’t exactly friends.”

“From what I’ve heard, Lady Victoria is particularly fond of you,” Rachel said, giving Kate a smile that made her insides feel melty. She really was a beautiful young lady. “She treats you as though you were her own sister and Nathan is practically her brother. In a way, it would have been quite rude of him not come.”

“But why would you come?” Kate asked, unable to stop myself. “We’ve never met before tonight.” Rachel laughed, running her fingers through her hair. She didn’t have it as done up as most of the women in the room, but it was still beautiful as it shimmered in the light that reflected off the tiles and walls. 

“I like parties,” she replied. “Plus, I couldn’t turn down the chance to meet you. I’ve heard that you are quite the violinist and artist.” Kate giggled nervously, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. 

“I’m not that good, really,” she replied, avoiding Rachel’s gaze. She had this way about her that made Kate nervous, like she could own the room and everyone in it without even trying. 

“So modest, how refreshing,” Rachel said with a chuckle, taking Kate’s hand. “Let’s dance, you need to loosen up. It is your birthday after all.” So Rachel dragged Kate out to the dance floor, making her extremely nervous and tense. But after seeing how happy Rachel looked, Kate decided to just sort of let go and let herself relax a little. Kate danced with Rachel and Nathan and Victoria for the rest of the night, the boundaries between them all temporarily forgotten. 

Kate never saw Rachel Amber again after that. She had heard that the girl with the blue feather earing had run away to the Caribbean, but Kate never saw her there either. All she could really do was pray that the strange girl was living happily somewhere near the sea, dancing all night with the locals. She never thought she would see Rachel again. Little did Kate know that her entire life was about to get turned upside down by a couple of pirate girls that knew exactly where the mysterious Rachel Amber had gotten to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and have an awesome day!


End file.
